


I'm Fine

by thewritersunderground



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sweet Pea x Reader - Freeform, sweet pea x reader insert, sweet pea x y/n - Freeform, sweet pea x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersunderground/pseuds/thewritersunderground
Summary: Summary: You have known Pea since you were kids and you never felt much of a connection to him besides friends, but ever since last year that has changed. Pea protected you your entire life and you always told him not to telling him you were fine even though you know without him you would most likely be dead by now. You started falling for him but you knew he would never like you. Toni always told you the opposite but you ignored her.Originally written on Tumblr through the account xserpentlifewarnings: Violence, Fight, Anxiety, Panic
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale) & Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/You
Kudos: 4





	I'm Fine

Pea walked over grabbing the beer you had for him from your hand before he went back to playing pool, he kissed your cheek before walking off “bye princess”. Toni always told you that Pea was flirting with you but you ignored her. It was just the way that we were. It couldn’t be we just didn’t work... it was impossible. He could have any girl why would he choose you. you couldn’t deal with her telling you the bullshit about her thinking he liked you. It killed you inside. you wish he liked you but he never would. you stormed out the Wyrm telling her you had homework. While walking back to your trailer you got jumped by 4 Ghoulies.

you were strong you always had been but at that moment you felt defenseless. You had nothing on yourself but a knife and you knew that wouldn’t be enough to fight off four guys. They took a swing at you and you brought one of them down by kicking his leg out. The second guy hit your cheek and you knew you’d have a black eye by morning. You couldn’t give up though, you hit him back as hard as you could and he was down. The guy you kicked stood up angry next to the third guy, you knew you couldn’t run cause they’d catch up so you stood there watching them. They looked at each other and each took a blade out of their pockets. You knew you were fucked at this point. You couldn’t fight off 4 blades so you ran... hoping you could at least get close enough to the trailers to scream for someone. you didn’t want to lead them to your trailer so you thought you'd go in the general direction. You ran as fast as you could and they were almost lost behind you but you tripped over a tire iron so one left in their yard. You looked up as they were getting closer and tried to get up again but you had hurt your ankle bad. 

As fast as you could you tried to get up but you got kicked in the rib. you kicked one of them in the balls as hard as possible, and it sent him back gasping for breath but it made the other guy angry. He took his knife slashing around and hit your shoulder. The other guy grabbed your cheek before slashing it with a knife as the other guy held you down. He then lifted your shirt, slashing your stomach and your shoulder near your bra strap. He cut the strap of your bra, you thought the worst would happen. He was about to unbutton your jeans but got off of you and started running with the other guys when he heard bikes coming towards our direction. You laid there not knowing what to do for a minute. You got up and looked at your leg, it was bleeding badly. You took off your flannel and wrapped it around it as tight as possible as you started walking towards your trailer. You were about to walk in when Fangs saw you “Hey y/n” you tried to pretend like you didn’t hear him so you could get into your trailer, but it was no use, he ran up next to you “oh you're... god what happened to you” you shook your head 

“I’m fine Fangs just go... I'm gonna clean myself up” he shook his head no

“I’m calling Sweets he’s one of the only ones who can patch a cut that deep without going to the hospital and getting stitches” you didn’t want him to call Pea. you liked him a lot and you didn’t want to have to take your clothes off in front of him.

“Fangs don’t... just call Toni or something I don’t know”

“I can’t call Toni she’s with Cheryl”

“Fangs she was just at the bar”

“Yeah Y/N she left right after you did”

“Fuck Fangs then don’t call anyone... I’ll be fine”

You entered your trailer slamming the door. You finally made your way to the bathroom and was cleaning the cut on your face when your door busted open. you pulled out your knife afraid the Ghoulies found where you lived you crept around the side of your bathroom door not seeing anyone and then you saw a shadow standing in your living room. I crept out holding up the knife. Sweets turned around “Woah... put the fucking blade down what are doing?” you put the knife away 

“I thought... Nevermind, not important why are you here? I told Fangs I was fine” he stepped towards you 

“By the looks of it you’re not fine Y/N”

“Just leave Sweet Pea. I can patch yourself up” of course then your leg gave out on you and you almost fell but he caught you. 

“You’re in pain, and by the look of all the blood on the carpet, the pain must be bad. Let you help you”

“I can do it yourself Pea just leave, please” You walked into your bathroom grabbing the washcloth off the side and sitting on the edge of the tub you started cleaning the cut on your face when Pea walked in “Why didn’t you leave? I don’t need help, I'll be fine!” he bent down next to you 

“Hey...hey calm down, you’ve patched you up more tips than I can count. Let me do the same for you... please” you looked down and just shook your head thinking if I let him clean your face just maybe he would leave, and let you do everything else by yourself. He cleaned the cut on your face and after started to lift your shirt cause he could see the bloodstains on the top and bottom 

“Pea… don’t I can do the rest yourself” he shook his head 

“I’m not leaving you... I don’t care how angry you are with me for staying but I’m helping you clean this up. You can tell you to leave however many times you want Y/N but I am staying and that is final!”

“Pea...I...I can’t. Please...just please leave”

“Why do you want you to leave so much all I want is to fucking help you... let you help you, please. Just take off your shirt and pants and let you patch you up” you saw a tear stream down his face. you couldn’t understand why. Sweet Pea never cried it was rare when he did and it didn't make sense.

“I don’t want to take your clothes off” a tear streamed down your face and he wiped it away with his thumb

“Why did they do more than cut you Y/N, I swear to god if they...”

“No… no, they ran before…I just. I don’t want to take them off in front of you”

“Y/N we have been friends for years. I've seen you in a towel. I’ve seen you at the pool. This really isn’t that different. What is the big deal?”

You burst into tears at that point “Because Pea I am disgusting I hate everything about you I don’t want you to see you like this. So just let you patch yourself up, and you can come over later or whatever.” I started pushing him out the door, tears continuing down your face, but before you could he grabbed your hands. Leaning down to stare into your eyes.

“For the final time I am not leaving, I am not losing you, and you are fucking beautiful. Regardless of what they did to you or what they said you are amazing. I don’t know why you think any differently. I am not leaving you… I can’t... I can’t leave you like this”

“Why the fuck, not Pea… just leave you alone. You don’t fucking get it”

“For fucks sake Y/N I’m in love with you” he stood up at that point no longer looking you in the eyes.

“Wha...what?”

“Just forget it and let you clean you up”

“No I’m gonna forget it... what did you say? Say it again?”

“I’m not saying it again”

“Pea you have 5 seconds to say it again before I push you out of this fucking bathroom”

“Fine... I’m in love with you okay, that’s why I don’t want to leave. I don’t want you in pain, I want to help. I don’t care how many times you tell you to leave... I can’t leave you and I’m not leaving you, not like this. 

“Pea...I” he hit his hands to his face “I just ruined everything”

“No Pea you didn’t...I... I love you too. I have for a while. I just didn’t think you cou....” with that he kissed you. So much passion and force like he could lose you in a second he looked you in the eyes and laughed. Before he could stand up you grabbed him by his dog tags pulling him to your lips again and then you broke away a few seconds later when the cut on your lip started hurting.

“Why didn’t you tell you sooner Pea?”

“I didn’t tell you because I couldn’t risk losing you. When Fangs called me and told me how hurt you were I didn’t know what to do with myself. I had to come to help you, now can I please patch you up?” 

you nodded yes. He told you to take off your shirt first. you wanted to but you were scared still, it was so hard for you. “Princess... it’s okay I promise” you took your shirt off and sat there in your bra. you used your hands to cover what you could. He just shook his head and kneeled down again looking you straight in the eyes taking your hands in his “hey... don’t cover okay… it’s okay. I think you're beautiful and nothing is going to change that”

you let him patch up your chest. While he was you looked down and saw the blood starting to bleed through the thin flannel around your leg. you were hoping he forgot about it. A shirt was one thing… pants were another. “Princess we really need to take care of that cut on your leg. I...I don’t want to push you. But can you take your pants off please or i'll grab a pair of shorts for you?” A tear streamed down your cheek and he wiped it away. you shook your head yes and started to stand but you fell down, Pea catching you before you could hit the tub. you started crying slightly he grabbed your cheek with his hand “Hey... hey. Don’t cry you will be okay. let you help you”

“Pea… I don’t wanna be weak. I can't hate it... I'm weak. I hate looking weak. I hate it”

“I know baby, but you're not weak. Your body went through something traumatic and you're in pain. Think of all the times you had to help you. Like the time I had the knife in my shoulder and couldn’t even get dressed, you had to help me with everything. You're gonna be okay just let me help” He helped take off the pants apologizing when he had to pull it away from where it dried to the cut. He patched up your leg as best as possible. It was gonna hurt to walk for a while which sucked, but other than that you’d be okay. Pea stood up looking at you “you're all patched up okay. Want me to help you to the couch or your bedroom?” He went to pick you up and you stopped him telling him you couldn’t, you did not want him picking you up it would be too embarrassing. You told him to help you to the couch and he did very slowly. His phone rang then and by the way he was talking you knew it was FP. He shut his phone looking at you “Hey, I gotta go... I don’t wanna leave but FP called. They found the guys that did this to you. I can call him back and tell him I can’t go, and I’ll stay with you.” You shook your head no and motioned him towards you, and you grabbed him by his dog tags dragging his lips to yours, he leaned back, biting his lip with your teeth. “Oh? It’s gonna be like this now... I could get used to this. I’ll see you later okay. Call me if you need me” You smiled looking at him. 

“Give them hell Sweet Pea” he looked at you smiling while stepping out 

“Baby they hurt you trust you when I say I’ll give them more than hell”. You heard his bike roar to life, surprised you didn’t hear it when he arrived earlier.

It was late, and you were getting tired. You fell asleep on the couch. In the middle of the night woke up screaming, a nightmare about getting attacked terrifying you... Pea was there too and he was hurt worse than you had been. You called Toni seeing as she was the last person you had called. She told you it would be okay, and you heard Sweet Pea in the background say he was coming. The next thing you know there was the roar of a bike through the line and pea was opening the door to your trailer with the spare key you had given him months prior. He sat next to you pulling you to his chest.

“Y/N what happened?

“I… I had a nightmare... they came back”

“I promise you they are never coming back, and even if they did I will never let anyone hurt you”

“Pea… it felt so real. It wasn’t just me, they hurt... they hurt you too. I can’t… I can’t lose you”

“Y/N you will never lose me, I promise. Now let's get you back to the bedroom so you can sleep”

“O...okay” he helped you back into the bedroom and helped you climb into bed. He went to leave, but I spoke up before he could “Pea…”

“Yeah, Princess?”

“C...can you please sleep with you… uh, you know in my bed... If you don't want to.. I.. it” he interrupted you then taking off his serpent jacket, his shirt, and his boots laying them on your chair. He grabbed the basketball shorts of his that you keep in your dresser, and he climbed in next to you. He laid down pulling the covers over the both of you. He was careful grabbing your shoulder dragging your body towards him. You laid your head on his chest and he started running his fingers up and down your arm. He kissed your forehead before you started to drift off. His body was warm and he felt… safe. That night you slept the best you had in a while.

You woke up to Pea not being next to you which made you sad until you heard crashing in the kitchen. You went to stand up but fell knocking your speaker off your end table. You heard Sweet Pea bolt through the trailer ending up in front of you in what felt like less than a second. He looked at you and fear flashed in his eyes.

“Y/N… OMG, what happened are you alright? Are you hurt? How’s your leg?”

“Don’t worry I’m fine I just... I uh… I forgot I could barely walk”

“You’re an idiot”

“Well, that’s rude… I know it's true but I still feel attacked”

“At least your a cute idiot” He scoffed resting his thumb on your cheek “Ya know princess your kind of cute with a black eye”

“Yeah you'd be cute with one too Pea”

“You’d never… now let's get you up. I made breakfast!”

“You… you made breakfast”

“I am a man of many talents”

“Oh I’ll be the judge of that” he helped you walk to the table and you both ate breakfast together. “Pea this breakfast is so good”

“I told you Y/N I'm a man of many talents” Pea cleaned up everything even though you offered to help and then you cuddled on the couch for a few hours.

“You know Pea I think I need to take a shower”

“Baby you can’t stand”

“Oh, I know… I think I may need your help... what do you think?” he looked at you smiling and ran to the bathroom. “Uh… Pea, you forgot something” he ran back like a child helping you to the bathroom. Pea made you feel like no one else in the world existed. You spent the entire day together and it was the best day you had in a long time, injuries or not.


End file.
